<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Still My Foolish Heart (Don't Ruin This On Me) by so_real</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828691">Be Still My Foolish Heart (Don't Ruin This On Me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_real/pseuds/so_real'>so_real</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon Jun, Dragons, First Kiss, Fluff, Hae the familiar, Kissing, M/M, Mage Donghun, Mages, Urban Fantasy, Various Other Magical Creatures A.C.E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_real/pseuds/so_real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Dragons are supposed to be big, terrifying creatures with blazing eyes and scorching fire who hoard riches and eat knights. </p><p>Junhee is small and kind, the only thing remarkable about his eyes is their deep blue color, and the most fire he's ever managed to spit out could barely light a single candle. Plus, no one eats humans anymore, these days.'</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Jun is a dragon who hoards fluff, and Donghun is the fluffiest human alive</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Still My Foolish Heart (Don't Ruin This On Me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonet/gifts">moonet</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hellu this is my first ever A.C.E fic and im a bit nervous pls be kind</p><p>the idea for this was my wonderful friend Andre's, and i just Had to write it so here we are</p><p>the title is from Almost (Sweet Music) by Hozier</p><p>hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junhee knows that, as far as dragons go, he's not what one would call 'conventional'.</p><p>Dragons are supposed to be big, terrifying creatures with blazing eyes and scorching fire who hoard riches and eat knights. </p><p>Junhee is small and kind, the only thing remarkable about his eyes is their deep blue color, and the most fire he's ever managed to spit out could barely light a single candle. Plus, no one eats humans anymore, these days. </p><p>If all of that isn't enough, Junhee's hoarding is also peculiar. Instead of collecting gold and gems, he collects fluffy things. The fluffier the better. Show Junhee a coin and he'll shrug and tell you to keep it, but show him a fluffy plushie, and all his instincts will yell at him to <em> have </em>it. It's not conventional, but at least it's also pretty harmless. Junhee thinks it might be a family thing. His younger cousin hoards star-shaped objects.</p><p>So all in all, Junhee had a pretty normal life hoarding fluff until he met Donghun.</p><p>Donghun is one of Sehyoon's human friends, a mage who lives in a cabin near the edge of the woods and sells potions and drafts. He's funny, cute, plays along with Yuchan's jokes, and is perhaps the fluffiest human being Junhee has ever seen.</p><p>When Sehyoon introduced the two of them, Junhee almost made a fool out of himself. The moment he landed eyes on the mage, he felt his entire body seize with the need to steal Donghun away and hide him with the rest of his fluffy things (in what Byeongkwan jokingly calls the Fluff Room). He knew his want must be obvious, he felt his tail start swishing and his wings flap a couple of times, and he knew if he were to look in a mirror, his pupils would be reduced to slits. </p><p>Donghun seemed unaware of this fact, simply greeting him politely and asking about him, but Sehyoon raised one of his sparkly eyebrows at him and the side of his mouth lifted slightly in amusement. Junhee ignored the fae and tried to focus on not lunging at Donghun and taking him away. As much as his hair looked like it would feel like heaven to touch, and his cheeks looked all too squishable, he knew he couldn't just <em> kidnap </em> a human he'd just met just because he was obsessed with fluff.</p><p>So he reigned his instincts in, greeted Donghun back, and subsequently signed himself in for almost two years of ridiculous yearning for the mage.</p><p>Byeongkwan has a field day every time they hang out, not only because Junhee seems unable to blink whenever Donghun is around (he doesn't really need to blink all that often, but he does it because Yuchan says it’s unnerving when he doesn’t, and Junhee has a soft spot for the siren), but also because he becomes a blushy, stuttering mess whenever Donghun so much as gets close to him.</p><p>It gets worse when they hang out in Donghun's cabin. The first time Junhee was invited over he thought he'd die. If Donghun is fluffy, nothing had prepared Junhee for the absolute devastation of meeting his familiar. Hae is perhaps Junhee's favorite creature in the entire world, and Donghun is infinitely annoyed by the fact that she prefers Junhee over him. </p><p>"It's not fair," he whines as Hae curls up in Junhee's lap and starts purring when the dragon scratches under her chin. Junhee feels like purring, too, because she's so <em> soft </em>. He looks up at Donghun and wonders if his hair is also this soft. "She only likes you cause you're like a walking hot pack."</p><p>Junhee just shrugs, trying not to smile too big. He likes it when Donghun pays attention to him, even if it's just to whine like that. "I can't help it."</p><p>Donghun hums in disgruntled acceptance and moves around Junhee's tail to go tinker in the kitchen. Junhee looks at him as he continues to pet Hae, and lets out a little sigh. Donghun is so fluffy. His hair is brown and longish and all Junhee wants to do is bury his face in it. He feels his own tail twitch with how unfair it all is. He's sure if he asked, Donghun would let him touch his hair, but he doesn't want to risk it. Over the years, their friendship has grown to be very special to Junhee, and as much as he still dies a bit inside every time he finds himself staring too intently at Donghun, he knows the mage is more to him than just another fluffy object to hoard.</p><p>That doesn't mean he wouldn't probably give a wing to bury his hands in his hair and nuzzle close to him, and maybe kiss his nose just once. Junhee has priorities, but they aren't exactly straight.</p><p>"What's going on in that head of yours?" Donghun asks, pushing Junhee's forehead softly with a finger before he plops down next to him on the couch, maneuvering Junhee's tail around so that he doesn't step on it. Hae has grown bored of Junhee not paying attention to her, and she hops off his lap onto the floor.</p><p>Junhee looks at Donghun, takes in his pretty eyes and pouty lips, and the too-big sweater that makes him look all that more squishable, and has to remind himself to breathe. "Nothing."</p><p>Donghun rolls his eyes. "C'mon, you looked like you were about to burst with how focused you were."</p><p>Junhee feels his cheeks heat up and brings his hands up to cover them when Donghun gives him a look. "It's dumb."</p><p>"Junnie," Donghun says, and Junhee's cheeks burn. "It's not dumb if it bothers you."</p><p>"No! It- it doesn't <em> bother </em>me…" he cuts off when he sees the look in Donghun's face and sighs. "Fine, maybe it's bothering me a bit."</p><p>"Tell me," the mage sits facing him, hands folded neatly on his lap and completely engulfed by the sweater. </p><p>Junhee looks away and says, in a very small voice. "Can I touch your hair?"</p><p>"What?" Donghun sounds startled, and Junhee is already planning his escape. "That's it?"</p><p>Junhee looks up at him from under his bangs. "T-that's it."</p><p>Donghun lets out a laugh, and Junhee feels drawn to it like a sunflower to the sun. "Of course you can."</p><p>"For real?" Junhee says, a bit out of breath with how hard his heart is beating.</p><p>"Yeah!" Donghun smiles at him, making Junhee's already battered heart just give out.</p><p>"O-okay, I-" he stutters, not sure what to do with himself. Donghun senses his panic and takes one of his hands, giving it a squeeze before he brings it to his head.</p><p>"Go ahead," he tells him, and Junhee reaches forward.</p><p>The first brush of his fingers against Donghun's hair has his entire body thrumming with electricity. It's so <em> soft </em>, even softer than Hae, and Junhee really thinks he'll die. He pets Donghun's hair a couple of times before he lets his fingers thread through it, thrilled at the feeling of it against his fingertips. He lets the strands slide through his fingers and tucks them behind Donghun's ear when they fall on his face.</p><p>That's when he catches Donghun's eyes. The mage is sitting very still, his eyes fixed on Junhee's face, and he's looking at him with a sort of fascination that has Junhee faltering, getting caught by the intensity of Donghun's stare. He breathes in, trying to ground himself, and then Donghun's lips are on his.</p><p><em> His lips are as soft as his hair </em>, Junhee thinks as he lets out a little surprised noise. Donghun jumps when he hears it, and he parts immediately, his eyes looking extremely afraid. </p><p>"Jun- oh Gods, I'm sorry, I-" he starts babbling, and Junhee can't have it, so he grabs the front of his sweater and pulls him in, cutting him off with his mouth.</p><p>Donghun makes a sound in the back of his throat, startled, but he immediately kisses Junhee back, cradling his face with his hands and running his thumbs over the scales scattered on his cheeks. Junhee buries his hand in Donghun's hair and lets the other rest on his waist, pulling the human closer. The angle is a bit uncomfortable, but Donghun is kissing him like he's a man starved for it, and Junhee has never cared much for oxygen anyway.</p><p>When Donghun does pull away, he does so only to pant against Junhee's lips as he tries to catch his breath. Junhee looks at him, his kiss-red lips, his eyes that seem to shine, his flushed cheeks, and feels like the luckiest dragon on Earth.</p><p>"Do you really like my hair that much?" Donghun asks, out of breath but amused, and Junhee realizes he still has his hand tangled in the mage's locks.</p><p>"Yeah," he grins. "But I think I like you better."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its not mentioned bc i couldnt find where to fit it, but kwannie is a pixie!</p><p>find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/thewintersobber">twitter</a></p><p>bye!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>